The Kiss
by ClementineEverettTWDG
Summary: After the beating from Carver Kenny doesn't remember anything before Savannah. But what happens when his eye opens and he realises his feelings for Clementine have grown stronger. Will he make a move? Or will Clementine push him away. OLDERCLEM! RATING WILL CHANGE


_**A/N: OLDER CLEM SHIP.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DONT READ. SIMPLE.**_

_**CLEM: 21**_

_**KENNY:32**_

_**ONLY 11 YEARS DIFFERENT, MY PARENTS ARE TEN IT AINT THAT WEIRD.**_

* * *

><p>The heat from the fire seemed to be sucked into the frigid air before ever reaching their frozen hands. They added more wood and poked it with long sticks. It seemed to die a little as if unsure of itself, ready to devour the new offerings. It licked at the new logs like a nervous kitten and sent feeble sparks to die in the air. But after a time it found it's confidence and grew until the heat warmed them, orange flames celebrated with their wild flickering dance.<p>

Kicking the pebbles softly across the run Walmart room, nodding silently at Bonnie, Kenny hissed as the cold air rushed against his lose bandage hitting his destroyed eye. Looking around he watched Luke pull Bonnie into his lap kissing her cheek while Mike nursed AJ in his strong arms.

Frowning her realised Clementine was sat amongst the group keeping warm. Looking towards the edge of the roof he noticed her curvy frame stood like a statue near the edge of the roof.

'You ok, darlin'?' her body flinched at his voice, he scared her as he usually did when he would appear behind her. Her arms were folded across her chest and her leather boots partly parted. He waited for an answer but didn't get one.

Stepping towards the edge he noticed she had a whole new outfit on, she had a pair of dark blue jeans the clinged to her perfect legs, along with a purple t-shirt which clung to her gorgeous curves, the new shirt helped show off her heavily developed chest, and a new leather jacket, replacing her old blue rainbow one, her hair was shorter in its usual pony tails with her famous hat. She looked to grown up, so mature.

So beautiful.

Like an angel.

Shaking his head a little Kenny cleared his throat removing his eyes and bringing them up to her amber eyes his smiled a little 'Nice outfit.'

Sighing softly Clementine kept her eyes on the ground below them 'Everything else was getting to tight. Yknow just kinda squashed everything in there..' laughing a little she felt a small warmth fill her at the sound of Kenny's thick deep chuckle.

Stepping closer to her he could feel the dry blood cracking on his face as his smile died down. 'What can you see?' his voice was low and serious. Shrugging Clementine let her arms drop at her side, turning to face his she noticed the wash of panic fill him as her feet knocked some stones over the edge, he never realised how close to the edge he was.

'A few walkers... Nothing much. We'll be fine for the night but we'll have to clear them in the morning if you want to move us.' she spoke formally, her eyes never actually meeting his. Kenny nodded slowly his arms twitching to grab her and pull her away from the edge.

'You should come sit by the fire. You gotta keep warm.' raising her eye brow she tilted her head up to look at him, even though she wasn't that younger then him he was still dramatically taller then her. Glancing at the four near the fire she sighed again.

'I'm good, but thanks.' As she turned away from him Kenny sighed and slid of his jacket, shaking it out a little he ignored the air nipping at his skin and placed it. Clementine opened her mouth to say something but before she could Kenny was already making his way back to the fire, with his arms wrapped around himself. Smiling softly Clementine bit her lip.

He just had to be a gentleman.

Stepping away from the edge she headed towards the fire 'Here..' handing him his jacket back she sat next to him on the pebbles. Smirking Kenny slid his jacket back on and put an arm around her 'I win.'

Laughing she nudged him gently. Clementine watched Bonnie giggle as Luck kissed her neck they were cute together, even after Jane messed it up for them. She wished she had someone like that. Cutting the silence between the group AJ started whining. Groaning Mike sighed 'Man..'

Smiling Clementine pushed herself up off the ground 'Gimme him.' Kenny watched Mike hand the baby over to the girl, AJ cries ceased immediately. Smiling Kenny watched as Clementine bounced him carefully humming softly. 'I'll watch him tonight.'

'I can do that, Clem. You rest.' Kenny stood up moving towards her.

'No, you were up last night, and the night before.. and before.' Rolling his eyes his reached out for AJ 'No, sleep.'

Shaking his head he smirked 'Ain't tried darlin''

'Looks like we're both staying up then.'


End file.
